


I find a Lovesong in you

by Highwaytoyes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, if you catch my drift, just what leads to a relationship, no ACTUAL couple stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highwaytoyes/pseuds/Highwaytoyes
Summary: It's easy to hate each other until you just can't anymore.Because NATURALLY, Dex and Nursey just HAD to see each other as human beings now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highwaytono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highwaytono/gifts).



> Yes, hi, hello! This is my very first Check Please fic, so I'm a little nervous about posting it, buuut my wonderful girlfriend asked for it, so. Gonna post it. This is a soulmate AU where the words your soulmate speak to you in your happiest moment are written on your arm and your words are covered with a words sash so no one can see them without your consent. I went a LITTLE off of prompt, but hopefully it's still enjoyable. Any comments you may have would be very appreciated (but please be gentle with criticisms, though those are welcome as well!)   
>  Enjoy!

  There were a few things that were common knowledge in the Haus. 1.) Bitty made fucking AMAZING pies, 2.) It is STRONGLY recommended that you avoid the green biohazard in the living room, and 3.) Nursey and Dex do NOT, under any circumstances, get along with each other.

  Now, here's the thing. Just about EVERYONE had tried to get them to bond over SOMETHING. Bitty had tried getting them to help him with the mini pies. He never really recovered from the mess that happened after the bicker that exploded between those two that day. Ransom and Holster had them as stretch buddies before practice. The team was nearly down two players, had Bitty not been keeping an eye on them. Chowder had tried getting them to talk to him about different things (mostly about the Sharks) and it almost worked. ALMOST. Poor Chowder had a few mini pies for his troubles, after having to pull the two apart. Very stressful situation, bless his heart.

  No matter what anyone tried, Nursey and Dex could not get along. It's not like they didn't try, either. They did, for the sake of the team and the wishes of their friends, but it just didn't work.

  At least, not until the day that Derek Nurse was NOT chill.

  Dex walked into the library, trying to find a quiet place to study for a big test coming up. His roommate was a noisy asshole and, as much as he loved the guys in the Haus, it was NOT a productive place to go when wanting to study. He walked through the aisles towards the tables, looking for a place to sit. Naturally, everyone seemed to have the same idea as him, as most of the tables were filled up. Dex huffed in frustration and was about to find a place on the floor to set up, when he saw ONE open space.

  Right next to his teammate and permanent pain in the ass, Nursey.

  He didn't know why Nursey annoyed him so much, really. It could be the ridiculous hashtags he uses TWENTY FOUR FUCKING SEVEN, it could be the stupid look on his face every fucking day of his fucking life, it COULD be the 'chill' that leaves his condescending mouth every five SECONDS... OK, so, maybe he DOES know. But the guy really isn't that bad. They actually work really well together on the ice, and sometimes they can talk for two minutes together. Dex heaves a huge sigh and makes his way through the walkways towards Nursey's table.

  Fuck it, maybe he won't be so bad. It'd be nice to see Derek Nurse with his mouth shut for once.

  As soon as Dex sat down, he wondered if he should have just settled for the floor after all.

  One quick look at Nursey revealed the angriest scowl he'd ever seen on the other boy's face. Maybe even THE only scowl he'd ever seen on him. The redhead's eyes widened, honestly more than a little shocked. He wrestled with the choice to say something to him or not. On one hand, the two don't really talk unless its to fight, but. On the other, he IS his teammate. And teammates are family, no matter how much they piss you the fuck off.  

  He sighed, and finally whispered, "Hey, Nurse... You ok there, man?" Nurse's eyes flashed and his head jerked up, making Dex fleetingly regret opening his damn mouth, until Nursey's face softened at the sight of his teammate. The other boy sighed and whispered back, "Oh, hey there, Poindexter. I'm chill, how 'bout you?" Dex rolled his eyes, because seriously, what is WITH the Chill?? "That was pathetic, even for you. If you don't want to talk about it, just say so. Don't try and throw me off by annoying me."

  Nursey looked a little surprised before smirking a little and muttering, "Gee, Dexypoo, careful, people might think you starting caring about my wellbeing." Dex, completely deadpanned, threw back, "Bitty would take away my pie privileges if I didn't check on a teammate, make no mistake, Nurse." Nurse burst out into laughter before quickly ducking his head and throwing his hand over his mouth as other students looked over in mixtures of interest and annoyance.

  Nursey looked around to make sure that everyone had gone back to their own studies before removing his hand from his mouth and whispering back, "You're not wrong, there, Dex." Dex chuckled quietly, nodding his head, before looking over at the smiling Derek. "So? Who pissed you off? That's normally my job." The smile melted off of Nurse's face and he sighed, looking down at his arm where his sash covered up his words. He rubbed his hand over the material, not looking up as he said, "Some assholes decided it'd be funny to yank my sash off. And then laughed when they saw my words."

  Holy shit. Dex could only stare at Nursey with eyes wide. It was INCREDIBLY rude to remove someone else's sash without permission. One of the biggest unspoken taboo there was. Then laughing at those words... unspeakable. Those words represent the happiest time in your life. The words scrawled across your skin are the words that your soulmate will say to you when you are at your happiest. To laugh at them is just plain despicable.

  "Nurse... Derek. I'm... so sorry. That wasn't fucking right. It was horrible for them to do that to you. But hey, who gives a shit what they think about your words, right? I bet they have REALLY lame words and just wanted to make themselves feel better by laughing at someone else's. I mean. Do YOU like your words?" Nursey blushed a little, smiling, and shrugged. "I mean, not something I'D pick, but... they come from my soulmate. So I can't possibly hate them."

  Dex smiled and replied, "There, see? If you're ok with them, then screw those pricks. They don't matter. All that matters is what's under that sash." Nursey grinned back at him, teasing, "Shit, Poindexter, who knew you were such a romantic underneath all that stiff exterior. #Whoknew??" Dex groaned and said, "I cannot beLIEVE that I have to deal with you."

\-------------------------

  After that day, to EVERYONE'S surprise, Dex and Nursey began to build a close-knit friendship. To be honest, no one was as surprised as the two boys in question.

  What started as the cause of animosity between the two became the cause of exasperated fondness as the boys got closer and closer. Whenever Nursey and Dex were in the same room, their teammates waited with held breaths for the explosions. But they never came.

  One day, the Haus mates as well as Nursey and Dex were all gathered in the kitchen while Bitty was baking another batch of blueberry and lemon zest muffins and Dex was lamenting over a huge paper that was stressing him out when Nurse said, "Poindexter, you're always stressed out, just write your paper and be chill," Everyone froze, waiting for the calm to finally break and the fighting to resume. All that happened was Dex rolling his eyes and replying, "Yeah, easy for you to say, Mr. Chill. I'll take your advice into consideration, though." Ending his sentence with a teasing grin and a wink. The mixing spoon that Bitty held clattered to the floor as he dropped it in shock, everyone staring at the duo. The two boys looked around in confusion. "What? What did I say?"

  Ransom was the first to recover, shaking his head and muttering, "Brahs. We aren't in Kansas anymore." Everyone burst into laughter, breaking the shocked cloud hanging over the kitchen. Dex sent a questioning look over to Nurse, but Nurse just kept laughing and rolled his eyes at the redhead. He looked around at his laughing friends and a smile started to spread across his face, deciding to join them.

  Nursey was the first to come out of the laughing fit, sucking breath into his lungs while his eyes were drawn to the redhead next to him. 'He's really beautiful when he laughs.' Derek's smile drooped a little. He didn't know when exactly he had started gathering this FEELINGS for Will, but he knew that he wasn't doing himself any favors by letting them grow. They had only just recently built a truce and he didn't want to push anything. He LIKED hanging out with Dex. He was high strung a lot, but he was learning when he could and couldn't bug Dex. He even managed to help him with his homework a few times, and knowing what he knows now helps keep the peace between himself and the other boy. Even outside of their frequent study sessions, they managed to entertain themselves easily. It was... easy. Easier than most things in Derek's life had been.

  That's why the feelings that were bubbling inside of him, while not really surprising, worried him. Because he was already destined for another. A T.S. Eliot fan, apparently. Dex listened to him when he talked poetry without rolling his eyes TOO hard, nowadays, but he doesn't care anything about it on his own. Definitely not enough to quote Lovesong of J. Alfred Prufrock. And that shouldn't make Nursey's heart droop a little. He should be psyched to meet someone as into poetry as he is, even if it is Eliot. He should want to meet this person, whoever they are. But he just wants to be with the overly stressed redheaded mechanic.

  Not for the first time, he wonders how the universe could be so cruel.

\--------------------------

  All things came to a head one Saturday afternoon.

  Dex had joined Nursey in his bedroom, reading lines of poetry out loud to the other boy. Something about a piece of literature that means something to you and why. Dex really isn't sure, so he just googles meaningful poetry and read from a list while Nurse listens from his bed.

  Nurse wasn't really listening to the redhead, since he literally had the answer to this homework assignment written into his skin. However, he didn't stop Dex from reading. He could just watch the sun glint in Dex's red hair and listen to his strangely calming voice as he read all sorts and kinds of poetry aloud without getting questions from Will. 'This just isn't fair... Why can't it be him?' Nurse thought morosely. Over the past few weeks, his feeling for the befreckled boy just seemed to grow more and more whenever they hung out. Which, naturally, became all of the time. There just seemed to be more and more about Dex that Derek liked, and it was really messing with him. He had someone perfect for him out there, someone the stars built just for him. And yet, here he was, falling dangerously in love with someone else. He knows Dex would never betray his own soulmate to be with him. Whoever it is better cherish him. They have no idea how lucky they really were.

  Little did Nursey know, Dex was having painfully similar thoughts. It wasn't long after the day in the kitchen that Will started to really fall for his friend. He tried his hardest not to, he really did, but really, it was inevitable. The day he realized what was happening, he pulled his Leave Dex Alone card with Derek and sat on his bed, crying over his words with the sash laying next to him. He felt like he had betrayed his soulmate in the worst way possible, but he just couldn't do anything about it. The deed was done. He liked Derek Nurse. As he sat there, reading some stupid poetry to Nurse, who, Dex knew, wasn't really paying attention, he fought with himself. He wanted to tell Derek. He really, really did. The day he cried was the day he knew he would choose Nurse if he had the chance. There were plenty accounts of soulmates remaining platonic instead of romantic, and Dex was sure that whoever his soulmate was would understand. He would tell him, if it weren't for the fact that he was petrified that Nurse would choose HIS soulmate. What's worse is that he could never blame him for that. He would understand. But the thought of losing Nursey was so terrifying, it crippled Dex's ability to speak or even breathe. So he kept his mouth shut, and acted his ass off. Acted like Derek Nurse was nothing more than his close friend and teammate. He pretended and read poetry, because that's what friends do. But in the back of his head, that little voice that said, 'but what if he loves you too?' was increasing in volume...

  Nursey sighed slightly, thinking, 'At least I have him in the way I can. Having him as my friend is better than not having him at all.' He smiled at the thought. Despite the less than fortunate situation he found himself in, he was happier than he can remember being before. He was always content, but having the... companionship with Dex was something that meant a lot to him. This moment right here. Dex still reading poetry, trying his hardest to help Nurse with his schoolwork, it meant everything to him. He felt so at peace in that moment...

  'Come on, Dexy, you can tell me... please tell me..' Dex squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the voice that ended up sounding just like Derek. 'Shut the hell up! He wouldn't choose me and I CAN'T lose him.' He rolled his eyes at himself. 'Great. You're arguing with yourself. You've cracked, asshole.' He huffed a little before reading the next poem.

  'You don't know that, Dex. We're friends now, sure, but you don't know EVERYTHING yet. I might surprise you..'

  'God Nurse, just drop it. It's hard enough keeping this inside of me.'

  'Then don't. Please. Just tell me. How much worse can it be verses letting this secret rot you from the inside out? Take a chance on us. Please.' His eyes widened when he realized Nurse.. er.. Nurse's voice was right.

  He'd ruin their friendship someday if he didn't say something. He'd grow bitter and say something he wouldn't mean. He'd push Nursey away. Dex couldn't let that happen. No matter how much it hurts.. He HAD to tell him how he felt.. He needed to say what he was feeling and then let Nursey decide. Maybe the voice was right. Maybe he WOULD surprise him...

  In that moment, he just started a poem called The Lovesong of J. Alfred Prufrock. He rolled his eyes at the irony and read out the words: "Let us go then, you and I, When the evening is spread out against the sky..." But before he could even finish, Nursey gasped loudly from behind him. Dex jumped at the noise, swirled around in the chair and stared at Nurse, who had jetted upright and was currently staring at him with his mouth hanging open. "What?? Is that the one you want? Nurse?"

  Nursey's heart was hammering frantically in his chest. 'Did.. did he just say what i think he said... No, not possible... I had to have heard wrong... This kind of stuff doesn't happen this way... Oh, god, but it did... He is so NOT chill right now... Dex is my...' Nursey grinned at Dex, who was starting to look a little concerned, before saying, "Not much of a love song, but it's the best thing I've ever heard."

  Dex could feel his face pale. 'Oh my god. But. But those are my...' Dex felt tears dribble down his face as he threw himself from the chair and onto the bed, where Derek's arms were waiting wide open for him.

  Guess it's true what they say. The universe knows what it's doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you liked it! I want to thank my dearest Highwaytono for giving me a prompt and supporting me, because this fic wouldn't have happened without her. If you like to read about Kent Parson, then you should check her fics out, since she's here as well. Comments and kudos are extremely welcomed and encouraged, I love hearing from y'all! If you want to come and chat with me about the dear hockey bros of Check Please, you can find me on tumblr under the same name! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
